Technical Field
The description relates generally to resonant converters.
One or more embodiments may apply to driver circuits for synchronous rectifier switches (e.g., MOSFETs) in resonant converters such as, e.g., LLC resonant converters.
Description of the Related Art
While synchronous rectifier switches are currently used in various resonant converter topologies, the need is still felt for arrangements which may improve converter efficiency by choosing a suitable synchronous rectifier drive voltage and which may be used in various applications, independently of, e.g., the associated external components and temperature.